unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Galactic Federation of Light
The Galactic Federation of Light The Galactic Federation of light is an alliance of beings from across the galaxy or across galaxies. These creatures are apparently sentient. According to the Daily Star the Ashtar Command are a part of this. The Ashtar command is 'the airborne division of the Great Brother/Sisterhood of Light, under the administrative direction of Commander Ashtar and the spiritual guidance of Lord Sananda'.http://ashtar.galactic2.net/ Age and founding The Federation of Light was founded over 4.5 million years ago. It was created to stop inter-dimensional dark forces from taking over the galaxy. Basically, the Galactic Federation of Light are like the League of Justice or the Justice League, or whatever they are called. As for who called the meeting to formalise the Federation, I don't know. It seems to me the kind of thing a civil servant would do. Beam me up, Scotty! There are many people who believe that these alien creatures will take us away on their magical space ships on a voyage of discovery and anal probing.... wait, no, no anal probing. Totally no anal probing. There is absolutely no need to worry.... Members The Galactic Federation of Light has over 200,000 member star nations, confederations, or unions. Presumably the confederations will, at some point, secede from the unions and start and intergalactic space war of epic proportions. It might not be likely, but would be a great film if it starred Bruce Willis. Around 40 percent or so of the member star nations are humanoids and the rest are conscious. If they are all conscious and mostly sentient then does that mean some are like space dogs? Wait, are dogs sentient? What does sentient mean? Yes. Dogs are sentient. Apparently sentient like a child human. So some of these aliens are less sentient than dogs. So, are they like giant space fish? ADMIRAL ACKBAR! He has GOT to be part of these things! Oh my god! Is that how George Lucas got the idea for that character? George Lucas can talk to aliens! That is good to know. Some of the alien creatures from outer space, with an alien body and an alien face (what a song that is!) Here are but a few of the aliens that are guarding over us. This will be a short section on each, and maybe I'll put some bigger full pages on them if I can be bothered. Anyway, you can find them at: http://www.paoweb.com/gfmember.htm Andromedans The Andromedans joined the Galactic Federation about 3.5 million years ago. The are from between 150 and 4000 light years from Earth, and look like people. They traditionally weaar multi-coloured Federation jumpsuits. They are humanoid, but they grow slightly taller than us Earthlings. Arcturians The Arcturians are a group of horse-like sentient beings. They joined the Federation 3.75 millions years ago. They are from 36 light years away. They looks like slightly freaky horses with four long fingers at the end of each leg. Bellatricians The Bellatricians are from 112.5 light years away from Earth. They joined the Federation about three years ago, according to the paoweb website. That page was edited in 2014, so I guess they joined in 2011. They are Dinoid-Reptoids hybrids, which means the lizard people got freaky with a T-Rex or something. I hope the lizard person was quite big, otherwise that T-Rex could hurt them! They had a bit of the old 'Tyrannosaurus Sex'! They are former members of the League of Orion. I don't know what that is yet though, so stay tuned.... or don't. It's not like I care. It's your life, do what you want to, baby. Centaurians Centaurians joined the Federation 1.1 million years ago. They have a Humanoid and a Reptoid species. Unsurprisingly, the Humanoids looks like humans. WHAT A SHOCK! The Reptoids, get this, look like lizard people! Reptoids looking like reptiles! Shocker! They are from 4.3 to over 1000 light years away. I always though Centaurs were horse people, I guess they must be different to Centaurians. Mintakans The Mintakans also appeared to have joined the Federation around 2011. They are from 233 light years away. They are Amphiboids, with a few Reptoid and Dinoid hybrids living amongst them. The look like frogs and toads, but they walk on two legs and their eyes don't bulge out. Oh, and they grow to eight feet in the males and eight and a half feet in the females. Can you imagine that? And eight and a half foot frog lady! Now I know what I want for Christmas! (Or should that be Ashtar-mas? Get it? Because Ashtar was Jesus, or something....) Tau Cetians They joined the Federation 2.5 million years ago. They are bear-like mammaloids and also galactic humanoids. Around 2.4 million years ago some humans from the Constellation of Hercules settled on one of their planets. They are from 11.8 light years away. The humanoids grow to 8 and a half feet. Apparently the females are, and I quote, 'Buxom'. Very tall, plump women. They sound nearly as good as the frog ladies. Pegasians They joined the Federation 3.78 million years ago. They are from between 200 and 3000 light years away. There are three major humanoids located in the star system. Some are quite like the 'Sirians' and so have blue or white skin. Another type is like a human, but with red or orange skin. (Oh my GOD! The orange? DONALD TRUMP? I'm scared. What if Donald Trump is actually here to save us from evil? I mean, how bad must evil be for Trump to be our saviour?!) There is also a Humanoid-Dinoid hybrid, which probably means some dude got freaky with a pterodactyl. Do you think they do it in the air? I'll be right back, my dog just pooped. I'm back! The dog poop bag split. It was a nasty clean up operation. Anyway. Those are the Pegasians. Their women are voluptuous. Ever notice how most of these space women are attractive with large breasts? Formalhautans They are from 23 light years away and joined the Federation around 2011. They are mad up of two groups. One group is a human rebel group from the Pleiades. The second is a smaller Dinoid-Reptooid group. Once again, the female space peoples are buxom. The guy who described them liked boobs, I think. The Dinoid-Reptoids look kind of like lizard people.... again. Procyonans They joined the Federation 3.5 million years ago. They are from just above the star Sirius in the evening sky, wherever that is. They live 11.4 light years away, and are divided into two groups. Group one is a Lyrian-Sirian humanoid type that are fully conscious are ether blue or white skinned. Group two is an Amphiboid-Reptoid hybrid and they are slightly taller than people, and they have frog like skins, all colourful and stuff. Starseeds What are Starseeds? Starseeds are people who feel excited when they learn that we are all descended from aliens. You know, idiots. They have something their DNA apparently. They can activate it and their is something about 'quantum biology' and a thing about knowledge passed down in genes. I guess you could say that they are hand-me-down genes. Get it? Okay. I'm sorry. The self-activation involves surrounding yourself with 'an inner layer of Gold', which sounds which painful, as well as impossible. You cannot surround yourself with something internal. Surround is inherently around you. not in you. The Photon Belt. No, this isn't what Jesus used to hold his trousers up, this is an inter-dimensional belt of light-energy. It is shaped like a toroid. Don't know what a toroid is? It's like a doughnut (doughnought or donut). That belt affects Earth and the solar system regularly, apparently. The website says it takes us around 2000 years for us to move through one of the doughnut-shaped parts of the toroid. That makes no sense. The toroid is doughnut shaped, isn't it? Okay, well, anyway, it takes a while for us to move through it. We are currently in a hole created in it by a smaller photon belt, and the hole is bigger than the solar system. So they reckon that we'll get on board this belt and join the Sirius system. whatever that all means. Leaving the Planet At some point they say that we'll get taken off Earth, and they have made two predictions about this, but both have been wrong. They say that the good work done by the people who follow them means these events have been pushed back, or something. They said 16 millions space-ships would pick us up. They didn't. We all felt sad. Well, I didn't. They said it would happen in 1996. I was like 3 or something. Apparently something also happened in 2008, but it was stopped because science and things.... They are quite a cult-ish thing, really, and they believe some strange things. BUT! Compared to some other cults, it is quite harmless, really. They don't kill people or anything.